One In Fifty Five Million
by KindOfCrazy
Summary: Hanna & Caleb live in LA with their two year old daughter Bella Jayde Rivers and Baby Number Two is on the way except there is just one problem Hanna is crippled with morning sickness and exhaustion. The same amount of exhaustion she felt when she was nine months pregnant with Bella. Why is she so sick. Read to find out xx
1. What's Wrong?

**Hey guys I wasn't going to post this for a little while but this morning I woke up and just really wanted to. For some reason I'm really nervous about this story kind of like when I first posted Help Me Find My Way Back so I hope you enjoy and review xx**

"Good morning little princess." Caleb said to his daughter as she stuck her hands up for him. "Mornin Dada." She snuggled into her Daddy's arms as he picked her up. "Where Mama?" Caleb sighed in response, he didn't want to have this conversation with his daughter again, Bella at the tender age of two didn't understand what's going on with her Mommy.

All that Bella could understand was she would be getting a new brother or sister and it is making her Mommy very tired but that's not the entire truth. Hanna had been crippled with exhaustion but not typical exhaustion, Hanna had explained to Caleb in tears a few nights ago that she felt the same amount of exhaustion she felt when she was nine months pregnant with Bella, that was concerning to the both of them because Hanna was barely a month along and on top of that was terrible morning sickness.

"Um... Mommy's sleeping Belle Belle." He said kissing the top of her head and carrying the little girl who strongly resembled her mother, with Hanna's ocean blue eyes and bright blonde hair she was the spitting image of her Mama but on the inside she was her Daddy with Caleb's heart of gold and protective nature she was him too and she definitely showed it.

Last month before the exhaustion had happened Hanna took their little girl clothes shopping, Bella tried on many outfits but eventually settled on some leggings with hearts and a Jasmine dress her favourite Disney princess but the entire time she had begged her Mommy for an Elsa doll Hanna gave in because she behaved good for the entire trip, much to Hanna's surprise once she payed for the clothes and the doll Bella picked it up and placed it in a box near the entrance of the store.

Hanna was confused and walked up to her daughter once she realised what her daughter had done she teared up Bella had put the doll in the box titled "Toys for Tots." Hanna smiled at the gesture, she definitely was her Daddy. "Say good morning?" Bella asked enthusiastically interrupting his thoughts, taking a deep breath before he answered he knew this could go either way Bella could with shrug it off or throw a crying fit.

"Mommy has to sleep because the baby is making her tired." He answered preparing for tears he held her close, much to his relief she replied with a simple "K." He was not prepared for crying this morning. Caleb carried his sweet little girl to the kitchen for her breakfast ignoring her high chair instead opting for her to sit on his knee as she ate her waffles and drank her milk, Bella was missing her Mommy and needed a lot of cuddles right now.

"Did you have sweet dreams last night?" He asked kissing the top of her head as she sipped her milk. "I dweamed bout me n Noah fiying on da magic carpet." She smiled up at her Daddy. Noah was Spencer and Toby's four year old son who had most recently become a big brother to a little girl named Anastasia. He cuddled her close happy his daughter was having sweet dreams despite what was going on with her Mama.

His thoughts were once again interrupted as Bella jumped off his lap and announced she had to go potty walking away and leaving him alone. "I better go check on Hanna." Caleb thought to himself, once he entered the bedroom he had shared with Hanna for five years he noticed the covers were thrown off the bed and the room was empty.

Caleb knew exactly where his wife was, in the bathroom emptying her stomach just like yesterday. As soon as he was inside their ensuite sure enough Hanna was there leaning again the tiled bathroom walls with her eyes closed wearing one of his shirts covering the top half of her body the lower was covered with the blanket they kept in here for instances like this.

He flushed the puke filled toilet and sat down next to her. "so do you feel better now?" Hanna didn't reply instead she snuggled into his arms answering the question for in, she did not feel better. "When's my doctors appointment babe?" She mumbled in her exhausted state.

"Tomorrow morning." He replied instantly feeling sad that Hanna had to go through another day like this, he hated seeing her in this state knowing there was nothing he could do. "Have you brushed your teeth?" Caleb asked wanting to help his wife in any way. She nodded and stood up before walked out of the room to go see Bella. Caleb sighed he didn't know what to do if the doctors couldn't help Hanna. He listened to his wife's sweet voice as she greeted their daughter. "Good morning Bel- What are you doing?!" He heard Hanna yell, oh god what has she done he chuckled.

Caleb walked to the main bathroom of their LA home once he saw what Bella had done his jaw dropped. Bella had used the potty like she said but had decided to steal one of her mothers black markers and draw all over their white toilet. Bella knew she had done something wrong so she threw herself on the ground in a tantrum. Caleb groaned and picked his daughter up to place her in time out.

"Oh god how are we going to handle another one." Hanna mumbled after Caleb left the room. Hanna sat down in the corner of her room wondering how she was this exhausted for being only five weeks along, what was wrong with her body, would she have to be on bed rest for her entire pregnancy, she couldn't imagine leaving Caleb and Bella alone while she was in a hospital, she began to tear up at the thought.

"Hey what's wrong?" Caleb asked sitting down next to his wife. "Hanna it's fine I can clean off the toilet." He said thinking that's why she was upset. "It's not that, I'm just scared that something really is wrong." She sighed none of her friends had ever been this exhausted at five weeks, Aria who was currently five months pregnant with a little boy was a ball of energy just like when she was pregnant with Layla.

"Hanna look at me." Caleb said using his index finger to tilt her chin up towards his. "I don't know why you're so tired but I can assure you nothing is wrong and you are fine." He finished giving her a kiss on the lips. "I know but why am I so tired?" She cried talking a little louder because Bella was throwing an epic tantrum in the other room.

"I'm sorry Han but I can't answer that." He sighed knowing that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. "It's ok, can you take Bella to do something today?" She asked cracking up Bella's behaviour to being stuck in a house for the past few days.

Caleb smiled knowing exactly what would put a smile on his daughters face.

* * *

"How long now Daddy?" Noah asked his father as Toby tried to entertain a two and a four year old as Caleb drove. "Not long now." Toby sighed this was the forth time Noah had asked that in the last five minutes. Noah & Bella's faces lit up when they heard that. Toby noticed a few photos sticking out from under his seat this gave him a great idea of how to entertain the young toddlers.

"Who's this?" He pointed at Hanna's face. "Mommy." Bella answered confidently. "And what does Noah call your Mommy?" He asked the energetic two year old. "Auntie Hanna." She answered clapping her hands for herself knowing she was right.

"What does Auntie Spencer call your Mommy?" He asked again keeping both kids entertained. "Hanna." She answered with Noah clapping for her. "Ok Bella what does Daddy call Mommy?" Bella thought really hard about this one Caleb called Hanna a variety of different names, Her face lit up when she thought of an answer. "Daddy calls Mommy Sexy." She answered waiting for Toby to tell her she was right. Toby and Caleb had the bite their lips to fight back laughter. "Correct Bella but your Daddy calls her Hanna." Bella's expression changed. "Ohh." She said. "Play gen?" She asked her uncle excitedly.

"Ok." He answered looking for another photo this time he picked up one of Hanna showing Bella baby Anastasia while Spencer held the newborn in her arms. "Who's that he said pointing at the baby. "Baby Annie." She answered using the now six month olds nickname. "Very good." He replied. "What about her?" Toby asked pointing at Spencer this time as they approached their destination. "Auntie Spencie." She answered hopefully. "Yes that is." He smiled.

"What does Noah call her?" Bella stuck her lip out. "Umm he calls her Mommy." She smiled Noah gave her a high five. "Ok last one what does your Mommy call her. "Mommy call her da lady who ated all our food?" This time neither of them could hold back their laughter. "What." Toby laughed.

"How did she get that name?" Bella took a deep in preparation to tell her story. "Well wen she was growin Annie in her belly it made her hungie and she came ova to my house an ated all our food but it was ok cause she gav me a Jasmine doll." Both of the fathers were laughing now. "Daddy there it is!" Bella yelled pointing at the castle.

* * *

"Hanna wake up." Spencer said leaning down to her best friends level holding the six month old in her arms. "What ohh, Hey Spence what are you doing here?" Hanna asked tiredly as she stole the sleeping baby from Spencer's arms and pulling her under the blankets for a cuddle. "I miss when Bella was this little." Hanna sighed remembering Bella at six months.

"How are you feeling Han, Caleb said you weren't to good." The blonde sighed, right now all she wanted to do was sleep and vomit but having baby Annie here made her feel slightly better. "I feel like crap." At that moment the little baby awoke and started crying for a feed. "Here." Hanna said lifting up the covers and moving to Caleb's side of the bed inviting Spencer to sit down and feed her baby.

"Thank you." She smiled lifting the covers up to her waist and began to feed Anastasia. "She looks like you." Hanna smiled at the little girl placing a kiss on top of her head as she drank her milk from her mom. "I know, Noah looks like Toby but Anastasia looks like me."

Once the little girl was finished and had been burped she closed her eyelids and continued sleeping. "Hanna is it alright if I put her down in Bella's room since she still sleeps in a crib?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"That's fine." Hanna smiled at Spencer and the sleeping little girl. "Thanks Hanna, can you walk to the living room?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I have something to show you on my laptop and it's almost flat so I have to charge it." Spencer answered carrying her daughter to Bella's room so she could finish her nap.

Hanna sighed as she got up, she had a little energy since from sleeping for the past few hours but she was still absolutely exhausted. Spencer finally joined her on the couch after half an hour of a crying baby.

"Ok, Annie is finally out." Spencer stated opening her laptop. "I googled some conditions you might have." Oh god Hanna thought to herself as she saw the long list written in Spencer's laptop.

"This is just a few of the conditions I think you could have." Spencer took a deep breath before she began. "Preeclampsia, gestational diabetes, heart disease, anemia, blood clots, listeria, low amniotic fluid levels, placental abruption, syphilis, the flu, more than three babies, fetal arrhythmia, oligohydramnios."

"Ok Spencer enough, you're scaring me." Hanna said having heard enough of Spencer's diagnosis. Spencer randomly started laughing. "What's so funny?" Hanna asked starting to laugh herself.

"I got a text from Toby saying he had to change shirt because Bella threw up on him at the tea cups." Hanna chuckled "that's why Caleb never takes her on that ride when we go to Disney Land, did he learn nothing from Ezra and Layla two years ago." Spencer laughed

"Far out I can't believe Layla's five now." Hanna smiled she was so happy for Ezra and Aria that they were finally having their second baby thanks to IVF but it was kinda sad that Layla and the new baby would be so far apart.

* * *

"Thank god you have another shirt in here." Toby breathed out. Toby had taken Bella on the tea cups not remembering she gets very motion sick but who could say no to that adorable little face, he really wished he had waited for Caleb and Noah to get of the cars ride.

Noah was a very persistent little boy and when Noah had asked his Daddy to go on the cars ride with him for the fifth time he had said no, luckily Caleb said he would take him or else there would've been a massive tantrum.

"I know Hanna keeps it in there when Bella wants to sleep and we need something to wrap her up in and it's to hot for a blanket." Caleb smiled thinking about how cute Bella looks when she's dead asleep in her stroller wearing his old shirt that is miles to big for her.

"Layla come back here." They heard a familiar voice say. "Ezra." Toby called out making the dark haired man turn around with an angry five year old who was trying to escape her fathers grasp to find her favourite Disney princess. "Layla." Bella screamed in delight running up to her friend. The two little girls hugged and ran hand in hand back over to Noah who was tying his shoe laces.

"I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow." Toby said, Ezra and Aria had been vacationing in Australia before the next edition arrived. "Our flight got cancelled so we had to come back a day earlier plus Aria heard about Hanna and she wanted to check up on her."

"Me, Layla n Noah go on fiying elpants?" Bella interrupted. "Sorry baby but I don't think any of you can fly without one of us." He answered preparing for a tantrum. "You go with den?" She asked using her big blue eyes.

"Of course I'll go with you silly." He laughed. "Tank you Dada." She said giving him a kiss. All the kids had gone on the elephants with their fathers. Once they were strapped Bella couldn't stop giggling with excitement.

As soon as the ride started Bella's face lit up, it was the most magical thing Caleb had ever seen. That is the best thing about DisneyLand for parents seeing your children smile. "Woah Dada we high." Bella explained leaning her head against Caleb's shoulder so she could look up at the cloud causing the right bun in her hair to fall out.

"Ohh no Daddy." She said handing him the hair tie and then deciding she was sleepy so she curled up on Caleb's chest sucking her thumb and falling asleep. It's was the cutest thing Caleb had ever seen. Not wanting to disturb Bella while she slept he carried her around the entire park while the older children enjoyed the rides.

* * *

"She is out." Caleb said placing a sleeping Bella between him and Hanna as he climbed into bed. "I think she enjoyed herself." Hanna said braiding her daughters long blonde hair. Bella was sound asleep between her parents in her princess pjs and pacifier in her mouth.

"Thanks for taking her to DisneyLand today babe."

"That's okay, we had fun but I think she was even more excited to sleep in our bed tonight." Caleb chuckled remembering the huge smile he had earned when he told Bella she could sleep with them tonight.

"I don't know about that, I think she was more excited when I told her Cody was coming home tomorrow." Cody is the family's one year old German Shepard who they had gotten from Toby, Cody was originally supposed to be Toby's police dog but it didn't work out because he was way to much of a goofball. Cody had to spend the night at the vets because he was being neutered.

Hanna laughed. "She definitely was excited because she can now dress him up as a princess again." Caleb laughed, he had come home from work way to many times to see Cody dress up as a princess.

The couple was exhausted so they decided they should probably get some sleep before tomorrow because it was a busy day tomorrow with picking up Cody, setting up Bella's new bed because she was getting way to big for her crib and then finally taking Hanna to her doctors appointment to finally find out what was wrong.

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, what do you think is wrong with Hanna did Spencer guess right or was she totally wrong let me know in the reviews. Also can you guys help me decide on a title for chapter 23 of Help Me Find My Way Back I can decide between "The One That Got Away or I'll Make Your Last Day Amazing." Which one. Hope you liked the chapter xx**


	2. You'll Be Fine

"Bella what are you doing?" Caleb asked his adventurous daughter as he pushed her stroller with one hand and held onto Cody's leash with the other. Bella completely ignored him because she was to focused on picking up as many flowers as possible to put on her dogs collar than listening to her Daddy.

"Bella." Caleb laughed as she ignored him. He stopped pushing the stroller and knelt down next to her as she attempted to stick as many flowers as she could fit in Cody's collar. Caleb waved a hand in front of her face finally grasping the little girls attention. "What Dada?" She asked him cheekily.

"Bella I know you want to make Cody all pretty but we have to get you to Auntie Aria's house." He explained to the little girl. Hanna had planned out the entire day for him so it wouldn't end up being a complete disaster, he was to take Bella to daycare then set up her new bed, walk to the vet to pick up Cody and then walk to Bella's daycare so the dog would get some exercise.

Once they picked up Bella, Caleb would walk her and Cody to Aria's house for a sleepover with Layla and then he would take Cody home so he could finally take his wife to her doctors appointment. "Dada hurry!" The little girl yelled breaking him out of his daydream as she climbed into her stroller ready to be strapped in.

"Ok ok." He said strapping Bella in making sure not to let go of Cody's leash considering how fast that dog could run. Caleb quickly checked his phone realizing the time, he told Bella to hold on tight as he practically flew them to Aria's house. "Dada stop Aria house." Bella pointed remembering the gate.

"Good job." Caleb praised he smiled when she clapped for herself. "Auntie Aria." Bella yelled seeing her Aunt on the porch reading one of her favorite books. "Bella." Aria said walking up to Bella.

"Aria." Bella struggled in her stroller, attempting to get out and hug her aunt. "Ok ok." Caleb laughed unstrapping Bella and setting her on the ground. The little girl giggled with excitement and instantly ran up to her aunt.

"Hey Aria." Caleb said giving her a hug then handing her Bella's stuff. "Ok Princess Daddy has to go now." He said stealing Bella from Aria arms for a final kiss and a hug. "No Dada stay." She cried giving him a kiss and squeezing him tight not wanting to let go.

"Don't cry baby." He said hugging her. "You're gonna have to take her." Aria nodded. "Come here little one." Aria pried Bella out of Caleb's arms so he could take Cody home and pick up Hanna.

* * *

A few hours later Bella's tears were forgotten and she was back to her regular crazy self. "Wen we go get Layla?" Bella asked her Auntie while playing with one of Layla's dolls. "In about ten minutes." Aria smiled helping the toddler dress the dolly. Bella suddenly lost interest and turned her attention to Aria's baby bump.

"What's your baby?" Bella asked inquisitively. "It's a boy." Aria told her and began laughing as Bella giggled excitedly. "New friend?" She asked. "Yes he's your new friend Matthew but he will be very little and sleepy so he can't play with you for a little while."

Bella turned her head to the side "ohh like Annie & Elijah." Aria laughed at the little girls energy. "Yes just like them." Aria answered as Bella touched her stomach. "What make you hungie cause Auntie Spencie ated all da food in our house and my Mommy want donuts, last night she made Daddy go to da store in his pjs to get her some, Dada is silly."

"He is silly, I crave chocolate chip cookies, speaking of which I think I need one now, would you like one too?" Bella nodded immediately. "Ok." Aria said picking her up and carrying her to the cupboard.

Once the reached the cupboard Aria opened the box and handed Bella the biggest one and then grabbed one for herself. "Thank you." Bella said cutely. "That's ok, just don't tell Layla."

"Ohh secret." Bella whispered putting her finger to her lips to make a shushing sound. "Yes it is a secret and no more cookies until after dinner." Aria stated while putting Bella on the ground so she could go tell Ezra to put Layla's old car seat in her car.

* * *

"Hey Baby." Caleb said pecking Hanna on the lips. "Have you gotten any sleep since I left." Caleb asked becoming very concerned of how sick his wife could actually be. "Not really, I was FaceTiming Emily & Alison." Emily & Alison very in Rosewood visiting Emily's Mom with their three kids Lily, Jasmine & Baby Elijah.

Emily & Alison used a donor to have their three kids, Ali carried them but the donor they used had Emily's heritage so the kids looked like a mixture of both girls. They first had Lily and then the following year they had Jasmine and then they finally decided when the girls were six and five they would have one more and finally two months ago Elijah was born.

"Are they enjoying Rosewood?" Caleb asked getting under the blankets next to Hanna and pulling her close. "They're happy to see Mrs Fields but they still feel anxious being back in Rosewood."

"That's why I took you out of there babe." Caleb murmured kissing the top of Hanna's head. "What do you think the doctors going to say?" Hanna suddenly blurted out. "Honestly, I think they'll say you need to eat better because I don't think making Cotton Candy with Bella every week is a good idea." Caleb joked.

"Hanna, you are will be perfectly fine and in September we will have one happy and healthy baby."

* * *

"Layla watch her" Aria told her daughter as they walked off hand in hand to the sandpit at the kindergarten. "What your Mommy doing?" Bella asked as Layla passed her a shovel. "She's talking to my teacher about me."

"Oh." Bella said filling the bucket up with sand. "Ok this is what you do." Layla said teaching Bella how to make sand castles. She grabbed Bella's hands and put them on top of the sand in the bucket. "Now you do this." Layla started patting on the top. Bella being the excitable child she is started banging as hard as she could.

"Now we lift it up." Layla said putting Bella's hands on the side and helped her lift." The bucket came up and Bella saw the perfect sand castle. "I did it!" Bella giggled, giving Layla a high five. "Let's go on the slide now." Layla said walking off.

Layla climbed up to the slide and then realised Bella wasn't behind her. She looked around and realized the tiny blonde was still in the sand pit. "Bella come here." She called out. "Ok just da second." Bella called back putting her jacket on.

Bella ran over to Layla and climbed up the steps to her friend. The two year old then saw how far down the ground was and started to cry. "It's ok Belle Belle." Layla said hugging the sobbing child. "Too high." She chocked out as big fat tears rolled down her face.

"Do you want to go down the slide on my lap?" Layla asked and Bella nodded. Layla slid back a little so Bella could sit down. Ready?" Layla asked wrapping her arms around Bella's stomach. "Yea!" She nodded. "Weeeeeeee!" Bella yelled at the top of her lungs catching Aria's attention.

"Are you two having fun?" Aria asked walking over to them. "Gen gen!" Bella yelled. "Ok one last time and then we have to go home." Aria said, Bella and Layla nodded in response as they climbed to the top of the slide and once again Bella slide down on Layla's lap.

"Come on girls we have to go now." Aria said. "No!" Bella huffed stomping her feet she didn't want to leave she was having way to much fun with Layla. "Bella Jayde Rivers!" Aria yelled catching her attention, Aria knew how to handle Bella because she was just like Layla when she was two."

Bella instantly stopped her tantrum and fought back tears. "I sowrry." Bella cried as her aunt picked her up. "It's ok." Aria said grabbing Layla's hand and walking out of the Kinder room.

* * *

"Caleb I'm so nervous now I'm about to throw up." Hanna said sitting down laying down on the hospital bed. They were finally at Hanna's doctors appointment after an agonizing two hour wait, while they were sitting in the waiting room the heard a woman crying on the phone calling her husband and saying she had a miscarriage which made the couple even more nervous.

"Oh my god." Caleb suddenly said. "What." Hanna yelled after Caleb made her jump. Caleb laughed. "Relax, I just realized this is the room we found out Bella was going to be a girl." He smiled thinking of the memory.

"Oh yeah it is, remember when she was born and I heard another woman screaming in labor down the hall." She laughed before Caleb continued her sentence "and you said when you were done giving birth that you were going to cut my balls off so I couldn't knock you up again."

Hanna smiled "you try pushing out a six pound baby, I remember when you had kidney stones, imagine a baby." Hanna smirked trying to scare him. "I'd rather shit a brick, anyway why are we talking about this?" He questioned.

"Because I need to take my mind of being told bad news." Hanna said now starting to get very worried. Caleb sighed taking her hand in his. "Babe the doctor is just going to come in and prescribe you something and then we'll be on our way."

But things didn't go as Caleb had planned. When the nurse first saw a glimpse of the baby on the screen her face dropped a million miles and she ran out of the room to grab a doctor. Leaving Hanna & Caleb terrified not knowing the fate of their child.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ezra asked as he caught Bella red handed stealing a cookie out of their pantry. "Gettin me n Layla a cookie." She said turning around to smile at him. "I thought we said no more cookies until after dinner." Aria chimed in from the dinner table where Ezra was previously sat.

Bella casually turned around and laughed slowly, completely ignoring Ezra's instruction. Aria and Ezra started laughing at Bella for not listening. Bella grabbed two cookies and walked over to the stairs.

"Hey I thought I said we were done eating cookies." Ezra tried one last time but Bella completely ignored him and walked up the stairs. "Well I guess we know who runs the house now." Ezra laughed and turned around to his wife.

* * *

Aria was sat out on the patio at the back of there house. Reading and Watching Bella & Layla jump on the trampoline. While Ezra was inside cleaning up after dinner and running the girls a bath.

"Don't teach her back flips, Layla." Aria stated not wanting to tell Hanna her child would be coming home with a broken neck. Layla sighed "fine, I'll just jump with her then." Bella grabbed Layla's arms and they jumped together as they heard Aria's phone ring.

"Hey Hanna how are you feeling?" Aria asked wanting to know how her exhausted friend was. "I feeling better, I just needed a better diet." Hanna said not telling the entire truth.

"Anyway that's not the reason I'm calling you, I want to know if Bella's still awake so I can FaceTime with her?" Hanna asked wanting to say goodnight to her baby. "Yeah that's fine I'll hang up and call you for FaceTime."

"Bella come here your Mommy wants to say goodnight." As soon as Bella heard the word Mommy she immediately ran over to Aria and jumped on her lap. "Hey Mommy." Bell giggled. "Hey baby did you have fun today?" Hanna asked already knowing the answer. "Yes, I play dolly wif Auntie Aria, made smandkastel wif Layla and went down slide." Bella laughed uncontrollably.

"Woah sounds like you had a fun day bubba." Hanna said happily. "Ni-ni Mommy, luv you." Bella adorably said. "Goodnight baby I love you too." Hanna said hanging up.

Bella hopped off Aria's lap and started uncontrollably laughing. "What so funny." Aria laughed as Layla walked up.

"I bring smandkastel wif me." Bella giggled. "What?" Aria asked. Bella then proceeded to empty her pockets out with sand and pull more sand out from under here shirt. "Oh my god!" Aria said shocked. "Ezra is that bath ready?"

"Yeah, why." Ezra walked out on to the patio to see Aria stripping Bella of all her sand filled clothes to avoid any going on the carpet that covered the entire house. Aria carried the laughing two year old inside holding her out in front of her so she wouldn't be covered in sand.

Layla walked over to Bella discarded clothes and started laughing. "What?" Ezra asked. "Bella put sand in her underwear." Ezra shook his head she was definitely Hanna and Caleb's child.

* * *

"Goodnight girls." Ezra whispered as he shut the door of Layla's room. Layla was tucked up in her bed and Bella was right next to her in the travel crib. Layla was instantly asleep but Bella definitely was not going to fall asleep anytime soon, she was missing her Mommy & Daddy terribly.

"Mommy." Bella cried sitting up in her crib pulling the blankets up to her knees, sucking her thumb and holding her grey bunny as tight as she could. Layla woke up to here her friend crying. "Daddy." Bella cried harder she desperately wanted her parents right now.

"It's ok Belle Belle." Layla comforted lifting her out of the travel crib and into her bed. "I wan Mommy n Daddy." Bella spluttered out as Layla cuddled her. "If you sleep up here will that make you feel better." Layla asked.

Bella nodded and sucked her thumb holding her bunny in the other hand. "Ok." Layla said pulling the covers up and making Bella lie down. "Ni-ni Layla." Bella whispered as she was half asleep. "Night night Bella." Layla whispered back before she fell asleep.

* * *

"Well I guess her new nickname can be Sandy Butt." Hanna said walking up with Aria while Caleb & Ezra were in Layla's room. "Oh my god that's really sweet." Hanna whispered not wanting to wake the sleeping girls.

Bella was sleeping in Layla's bed, Layla had her arms wrapped around Bella, it was literally so cute even though they were practically falling out of her bed. Hanna walked over and picked up Bella's blanket and pillow out of the travel crib while Caleb and Ezra tried to move Bella out of Layla's bed without disturbing either of them.

Ezra slowly lifted Layla's arm up and Caleb pried Bella out as softly as he could, once Bella was in his arms she slowly slumped down over his shoulder in a dead sleep barley holding on to her bunny.

Hanna and Caleb waved goodbye Ezra and Aria as they walked out of the door of the Fitz household. Hanna opened the car door and Caleb placed her inside and buckled her up and put her blanket over her. "Sweet dreams baby girl."

 **Credit to Emilie2601 for helping me think of that adorable Bella and Layla scene at the end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I apologize if there's any spelling errors. Although I'm almost certain what I will name the next Rivers you can suggest names and if I like them more than the name I have already chosen I will definitely use it, If you guys have any ideas on Hanna, have any requests for Bella or want a preview let me know in your reviews. Until next time xx**


	3. The Reveal

After everything that had happened with Hanna yesterday all Caleb & Hanna wanted to do was sleep so they could process the situation and figure out what they were going to do.

The couple was in a deep sleep, spooning as always. Hanna & Caleb had mutually decided today was Bella's day. The pair would take Bella out to a cafe to get her favourite milkshake and explain what was going on with her Mommy but little did they know today would turn out very different.

It was two in the morning and suddenly Hanna & Caleb's bedroom door flew open to reveal a crying Bella holding onto her blanket and bunny. "Mommy." Bella cried out waking up her mother.

Hanna awoke to see Bella crying beside her bed holding her arms out for her. "What's wrong baby?" Hanna asked concerned but as soon as she picked up Bella she already figured it out, Bella felt warm, really warm.

"Caleb." Hanna called out, touching his shoulder. "What, babe?" He groaned, then looking up to see Hanna with tears in her eyes, trying to comfort Bella who was practically screaming in pain.

"Oh my god." Caleb yelled, sitting up and putting his hand on the back of Bella's head. "Caleb, hold her I'm going to go grab an ice pack and a thermometer." Hanna said passing their baby to him.

"It's ok Belle Belle." Caleb comforted rocking his daughter back and forth as she continued to cry in his arms. The scared father was trying to figure out what was wrong with his daughter.

It was plainly obvious to anyone the Bella had an extremely high temperature. Caleb then realised his daughter was clutching her stomach, he sprung up instantly knowing what was about to happen.

Hanna re-entered the room holding an icepack under her arm and a thermometer in the other only to see Caleb hurrying their daughter to the bathroom as she vomited all over their bedroom floor.

"That it she's going to the hospital." Hanna sighed walking over to take of her daughters pjs. "No-no hospital." Bella whined as Caleb held her.

* * *

Hanna and Bella were cuddled up on their couch, finally home after spending nearly ten hours at a hospital. Bella's high temperature was caused by a urinary tract infection. The doctor prescribed Bella some antibiotics that she had to take before bedtime. She was not happy about it.

"Mommy, why are you so sad?" Bella suddenly asked. "I'm not sad Bubba, why would you think that?" Hanna questioned slightly upset because her daughter looked sad when she asked.

"Cause wen I sick, I sad and da baby made you sick so you sad." Bella sighed cuddling her Mom as she still was unwell. Hanna smiled because of Bella's adorableness "sweetie I went to the doctor so I'm not sick anymore, like when you went to the doctor last night."

"I not like doctor cause they stabbed me." Bella angrily said folding her arms. Hanna laughed "they didn't stab you they just gave you a needle." Bella smiled an closed her eyes. "Wel Dada said if I stop sceamimg den he would giv me lollipop."

"That's sweet of him-Wait how to you know the word stabbed?!" Hanna yelled. "I thought I told Daddy to stop letting you watch CSI with him?" Hanna yelled very annoyed at her husband even though Caleb said he only let Bella watch it because she would always fall asleep in under five minutes. Bella yawned. "Shh secret." Bella yawned and curled up to fall asleep on Hanna. When Caleb came home she was going to kill him.

* * *

"Babe, wake up." Caleb said trying to wake up Hanna by kissing her neck. "This is a good way to wake up." Hanna smiled giving him a peck on the lips and sitting up, trying not to disturb Bella who was fast asleep next to her.

That didn't work and Bella woke up. "Hi Dada." She yawned not moving very much because her body ached with pain from being so sick. "Hi Baby." He said quietly, wanting to keep her as sleepy as possible.

It was 6pm and it was time for Bella to have her medicine. Neither Hanna or Caleb wanted to give Bella medicine because they both knew it would be a difficult process. One time Bella needed medication for a cold and that did not end well.

Hanna stood up holding Bella. "I'm sorry Bella but you need to take your medicine now." Caleb sighed. "No." Bella cried dragging out the o. Hanna comforted their daughter by swaying her from side to side and Caleb rubbed her back.

After half an hour of Bella screaming and crying, Hanna and Caleb trying to bribe her and Hanna persuade her to drink it by telling her the burning would stop when she went potty. They gave up and Caleb forced her to drink it. Bella made a funny face before swallowing the medicine.

"It yummy, Dada more." Bella pleaded opening her mouth for herself this time. "After all that you want more." Hanna laughed. "Yes." Bella nodded her head tiredly.

* * *

"Mommy Daddy dis cool." Bella said as Hanna held her. "I'm glad you like it." Caleb smiled handing Bella an icy pole to help her stomach. To try and make Bella happy Hanna & Caleb had spent the last half an hour building a fort which consisted of their bedroom mattress and moving the two armchairs in their living room to throw a blanket over.

"What movie do you want to watch bubba?" Hanna walking over to the Tv with Caleb following behind. "Up cause dere's doggy like Cody." Bella smiled. "He is like Cody." Caleb smiled stealing Bella from Hanna.

"Where is Cody, Babe?" Caleb asked because Cody was always hanging around them at night. "I don't know?" Hanna shrugged but she knew they had to go find him now or else Bella would refuse to sleep without knowing we're her brother was.

"Cody." Bella started cry. "It's ok we'll find him." Hanna tried before walking outside to find the family dog. "Found him." Hanna laughed. Cody was trying to bring a stick inside that was far to big for the door way, every time he would try an walk forward the stick would block him.

"This is exactly why you couldn't be a police dog." Hanna laughed throwing the stick in the backyard.

* * *

A week later Hanna & Caleb were sat out on their patio watching Bella attempting to teach Cody tricks. It wasn't going well the dog was more interested in the treats instead of listening to directions from the small girl.

"Han relax it will be fine, I promise." Caleb said noticing how nervous Hanna was about telling her mom. "I know I know, I just don't know how's she's gonna react that's all."

"She's your Mom, you know how happy she will be."

"Caleb of course I know how happy she'll be but this is going to come a huge fucking shock and I don't know how she's gonna take this." Hanna yelled getting angry with Caleb before suddenly diverting her attention to Bella who started screaming in the backyard.

Forgetting their argument Hanna and Caleb ran to their daughter fearing that she'd seriously hurt herself. "What's wrong Bella?" Caleb yelled scooping up his daughter who was still crying. "I want McDonald's." Bella yelled.

"What the fuck!" Hanna swore trying not to laugh at her daughters ridiculous outburst.

"Daddy Mommy said bad word." The tiny blonde responded. "Mommy's sorry." Hanna fake apologized and told Caleb to put Bella in time out for acting like that and because she heard her Mom and Ted pull up, not wanting for them to walk into a house with her holding Bella whilst she had a tantrum.

* * *

"Can you please tell me Han." Ashley begged her daughter. Hanna & Caleb invited Ashley & Ted over for lunch telling her mother that they had a surprise. Three days later Ashley could no longer wait.

"I'll tell you after lunch Mom and before that I want to make sure Bella doesn't tell you."

"I bet it's twins." Ashley said excitedly.

Hanna laughed slowly and scratched the back of her neck. "Nope."

"How's it going back there?" Hanna called back from behind her. Caleb, Ted and Cody were sat in Bella's playroom with tiaras on their heads having a tea party. "Great." Caleb slowly said back.

* * *

Later that day all the adults were sitting around the table finishing their lunch, Bella had completely lost interest and was now playing with the magnets on the fridge. "Daddy Cody's on da road." Bella pointed out causing all the adults except Ashley to run out a chase the extremely fast dog.

"What are you making Bella?" Ashley asked kneeling down to her granddaughters level. Noticing Bella was making a strait line of seven different multicoloured hearts.

"Guess." Bella sqeualed.

"Ok." Ashley happily replied, smiling because Bella reminded her so much of Hanna. "Umm a snake." She guessed.

"Snake!" Bella screamed running outside. Ashley chased her to make sure she didn't fall down the patio stairs. "It's ok there's no snake Bella." Ashley tried to comfort. "Why you scare me den?" Bella sobbed.

Ashley shook her head she was definitely Hanna's daughter. "I'm sorry Belle Belle." She apologised to her granddaughter. "It's ok." Bella said hugging Ashley.

"Can we go back inside now?"

"Yea." The two year old said.

It had been almost fifteen minutes now since Cody was lost. Ashley was still attempting to guess Bella's picture to keep her distracted from the possibility of losing Cody.

At this point Ashley was just throwing out blind guesses. "You in gymnastics?" She guessed looking at the door hoping everyone would walk back in with the family dog.

"Nope."

"Casper the friendly ghost?"

Bella giggled. "You're silly Nanny." Ashley laughed. "I am not silly young lady." She said tickling her granddaughter. "How is gymnastics Bubba?" Ashley asked Bella as she could clearly see Bella didn't want to be tickled by her anymore.

"Good, Dada say if me try hard I go to lympics?" Bella smiled. "You want to go to the Olympics Bella?" Ashley asked her granddaughter stunned. "Yes, now back to pictur."

"Ok, I give up what is it?" Ashley said now wanting to know more about Bella going to the Olympics.

Bella smiled. "Dat's Mommy n Daddy, she said pointing at the first two hearts. "Me n Cody." She pointed at the third and forth heart. Bella took a deep breath so she could finish it.

"Dose are Baby A, Baby B, Baby C, Baby D and Baby E."

Ashley laughed. "Bella I don't think your Mommy is a having quintuplets."

"She is." Bella rolled her eyes and pulled out a picture of all the Baby's in Hanna's belly. Ashley's eyes went really wide. She picked up Bella and practically ran outside to confront her daughter.

 **Well there you go, I hope you liked the surprise and Bella giving it away haha. I'm sorry this took so long, I made a promise to myself that I would only update this when I finished the entire twenty forth chapter of Help Me Find My Way Back so if you're reading this write now go check out chapter twenty four, please review xx**


	4. I Guess I Just Know You Pretty Well

**I'm sorry my stories have been taking so long to update I've been really busy with school and my main focus has been Help Me Find My Way Back since its about to end. I only wrote this chapter today so I apologise if it's rushed but I will be updating I Can't Stay Away From You tonight also. Anyway review and enjoy chapter four xx**

"Hanna!"

"What Mom!" Hanna called back as she watched Ted and Caleb chase Cody around the neighbourhood. "Why did Bella just casually explain to me that you're having quintuplets?" Ashley asked as Hanna's face dropped a mile. "Bella you weren't supposed to tell?" Hanna laughed.

"Oh shit." Bella said then covering her mouth because she knew it was bad to cuss. "Bella Jayde Rivers don't say that word!" Hanna yelled, her voice cracking as she tried not to laugh. "You're having quintuplets." Ashley interrupted and putting Bella down so she could run over to Caleb, as he and Ted had just caught Cody.

"Surprise." Hanna said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh my god congratulations." Ashley squealed in delight as she run up to Hanna and immediately hugged. "So you're not mad?" Hanna asked she tried to breathe because her mother was squeezing her really tight. "No I would never be mad...I mean you don't just plan on having quintuplets and plus I get five grandchildren at once." Ashley excitedly said.

* * *

"How do they see da babies Daddy?" Bella asked as she sat on Caleb's lap. "Well they have this special machine that looks inside Mommy's tummy." Caleb answered kissing the top of Bella's head. "Woah dat cool." Bella responded while sucking her thumb.

"It is cool." Hanna smiled at her daughter who was wearing a white dress with a denim jacket and brown boots. Her hair was braided on both sides with white bows and lastly she had a grey knitted scarf.

"Hanna Rivers." The nurse interrupted. "Let's go Belle Belle." Hanna said stealing her from Caleb. "Hi I'm Jade and I'll be performing your ultrasound today." She smiled as Hanna, Caleb and Bella walked into the room.

"No I Jade." Bella shook her head at the nurse. "Your names not Jade." Caleb laughed taking Bella back from Hanna and sitting down on the chair. "Yes I am Bella Jayde Rivers Dada." Bella said rolling her eyes at him. "Oh right." Caleb played along.

"Duh Daddy." Hanna laughed sitting down in the bed. "I sit dere Daddy." Bella suddenly announced getting off Caleb's lap and climbing on the chair next to him and spreading herself out on it. "You look very relaxed." Hanna laughed at her daughter as the nurse put the gel on her belly.

"Ok Babies A, B, C and D are around the normal size but Baby E looks significantly smaller than the others but still looks healthy. The reason Baby E is smaller is because when there are five babies all fighting for nutrition from you one is definitely gonna be smaller so I don't think that is going to be anything to worry about."

"How big are dey?" Bella interrupted. "Can you ball your hand up for me?" Jade asked as she scanned Hanna's stomach. "Lik dis." Bella said showing Jade her hand. "Yes that's how big they are." Bella's eyes got really wide. "Whoa dat small."

"Would you like to know the genders?" Jade asked smiling at the family of three that would soon become a family of eight. "Umm...could you write it down for us so we can have a gender reveal party?"

"Sure." Jade smiled grabbing a sticky note then folding it up and putting it in Hanna's purse.

* * *

"Hey Babe." Hanna said walking in the room and giving him a kiss on this lips. "I have good news and bad news." She continued. Caleb rolled his eyes, confirming in his head that Hanna had most likely spent the last ten minutes trying to think of good news to mask the bad.

"What's the bad news." He groaned trying not to disturb the sleeping toddler in his arms. "For the quints, it's gonna cost us twenty thousand dollars a year on diapers." Caleb sighed. "Well we're fucked-Wait what's the good news?"

Hanna smiled. "I can do math now." Caleb smiled back at her. "That's very good." He said patting her on the back as he rocked Bella back an forth as she went down for her nap. "Do you know how you're going to tell the girls about the quints yet?"

"Ummm I think I gonna text them when we goto New York next week and see how they react, I totally think they will all freak out." She said excitedly and little did Hanna know she was right. "Of course they'll freak out, it's not everyday your best friend tells you she's having quintuplets."

"Good point."

"Seriously I don't wanna go to New York." That shocked Caleb, Hanna loved New York, she was always very excited when they had the opportunity to go. After all it was the first place they lived together. "Since when do you not want to go to New York."

"Your going to be working the entire time and I can't do much so I'm gonna be stuck inside a hotel room with this one." Hanna said pointing at Bella. "I'm sorry, I'll try and get a few days off and as for Bella well...just don't let her watch Casper The Friendly Ghost again."

"Umm excuse me, you were the one who let her watch it." Hanna said shocked. "Well it doesn't matter who let her watch it the point is she did and we can't let her get another bruise on her forehead." Caleb laughed.

 _"Bella are you liking Casper?"_

 _"Yes Daddy." The two year old said as she ate her chocolate chip cookie and cuddled with Cody as Caleb and Hanna did taxes at the table. The twenty six year olds were were deeply engrossed in thought when suddenly they heard a loud bang and a squeal from Bella._

 _They jumped up and saw Bella in front of the wall in their living room. "What are you doing?" Caleb loudly said as he scooped her up as Hanna grabbed an ice pack. "Go frew wall lik Caspa." Bella cried as her Daddy rocked her from side to side._

 _"You were trying to go through the wall like Casper?" Hanna asked as she placed the ice pack on her daughters forehead. "Yea." Bella cried as her parents tried to hold back laughter only their daughter could do something like that._

"Bella was so mad that week because she couldn't go to daycare." Hanna said a she picked up the sleeping baby from Caleb and placed Bella in her toddler bed. "She could of gone." Caleb whispered as they walked out of Bella's room.

"No she couldn't of, what would I have said of her teacher asked how she got that bruise, they are not going to believe she ran into a wall cause you let her watch Casper." Hanna laughed.

* * *

"Bella be careful of your siblings." Caleb warned as he watched Bella climb all over Hanna. "Babies?" Bella said with her high pitched voice. "Yes Babies." Hanna tiredly whispered back as she attempted to braid her two year olds hair which is an extremely difficult task if your child's name is Bella Rivers.

"Bella stop moving." Hanna murmured as stepped on her thighs. Bella had very long hair almost long enough to donate as Hanna and Caleb planned to do but that also meant her hair had to be braided every night or else it would be in her face when she slept and Bella definitely did not like hair in her face when she slept.

"Here." Caleb said turning Bella to face him so Hanna could braid her hair without any hassle. "Mommy and Daddy need you to help us with something very important Bella." Caleb said enthusiastically to keep the toddlers attention. "What." Bella squealed. She loved it when her parents asked for her help.

"Well since you're getting five new siblings we need some name ideas, could you give us any?" He asked as Bella smiled. "Umm if it boy call him Diego and if it girl call her Dora." The now tired two year old sleepily said. "You want to name them Diego and Dora?

"Yea." Bella nodded almost passing out with tiredness. "What do you hope the babies are?" He asked as Hanna almost finished Bella's braid. "Ummm girls." She yawned. Caleb laughed he knew he would go insane if he was the father of six girls and Hanna would go insane if she was the mother of five boys and Bella but then again they were having quintuplets so nothing seemed too out of the ordinary at this point.

"All done." Hanna smiled pulling Bella onto her lap and kissing her forehead. Bella was almost falling asleep then and there. "Ok definitely bedtime bedtime now." Caleb laughed scooping his baby girl up and causing her to erratically giggle. Hanna laughed she loved seeing them laugh at each other it was her favourite thing.

The reached Bella's room that was covered with pink items. Caleb pulled the covers off and placed Bella in them before recovering her. "Mommy, when da babies gonna get borned?" The two and a half year old asked.

"Ummm." Hanna stuttered. Bella was still so young and clearly didn't understand that her five younger siblings could easily be born in the short time of twelve weeks. Hanna and Caleb definitely didn't want their new babes to be born when Hanna was only five months pregnant. The couple hoped Hanna could make it to seven months but that was unlikely.

"Hopefully not too soon bubba." Caleb stepped in sensing his wife's discomfort. "Ok giv me kiss goodnight Momma n Dada?" Hanna and Caleb both smiled they would always kiss their baby goodnight night. "Of course we will."

After both her parents gave her a kiss and she gave them one back Bella suddenly sat up and grabbed Hanna's hand. "Mommy wait I gotta giv da babies a kiss." Bella whispered in her tired state. "Aww you're so sweet." Hanna said as Bella kissed her stomach five times.

As soon as she was done Bella feel backwards and went straight to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. "I guess we won't be reading her a story tonight." Caleb laughed grabbing Hanna's hand and leading her out of the room.

* * *

After putting Bella to sleep Hanna and Caleb stayed up and watched a few movies in bed. Caleb noticed Hanna was being quieter than usual. "Are you alright babe?" He asked moving some of her hair away from her face. That's when she broke down. "I can't do it." She suddenly blurted out looking like she was about to cry. "Do what?" He asked kissing her temple. "I can't handle five preemies." She cried.

"Hanna." He said using his thumb to wipe away her tears and force her to look at him. "You're amazing. You've handled three stalkers, two kidnappings, you and your mother going to jail, your Dad leaving, being bullied by your friend and you handle our crazy daughter on a daily basis, you can handle anything babe."

"Why do you always know the right thing to say." She smiled leaning her forehead against his. "I guess I just know you pretty well." He smiled back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Crazy Girl

**Sorry updates are taking so long, I've been really busy with school. Anyway enjoy this chapter and review. Next chapter you will find out the gender of the babies xxx**

 _Two Months One Week Pregnant._

 _Beep Beep_

"Uhhh." Caleb groaned as he rolled over and turned his alarm off. It was 5am or as Hanna called it too early in the morning. Today they were going to New York and their flight was at nine so they had to get up very early.

Caleb rolled back over and wrapped an arm over Hanna as she slept. Her hair was fanned out almost covering her face and her mouth was slightly ajar.

He pressed a kiss against her forehead and whispered I love you as he pulled the covers of his body as he got out of bed to wake up the other love of his life. Caleb walked across the hallway to Bella's room.

He opened the door and chuckled at his little girl who had her pacifier and her thumb in her mouth. "Good morning Bella." He whispered as he picked her up out of the tiny bed she was in.

Bella instantly started crying, she definitely did not like being woken up this early. "I'm sorry Belle Belle." He sighed swaying her side to side hoping she would relax and sure enough after five minutes she did.

"Hey what happened to your pjs?" Caleb asked noticing Bella was only wearing her pull up. "Up der." She pointed at the ceiling fan. Caleb laughed as he saw her ballerina pjs dangling for the fan.

"How did they get up there?"

"Magic." Bella sassed him. "Ok smarty pants go wake up Mommy." Caleb sassed Bella right back as he put her one the floor and watched her run off to their bedroom. The little girl ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

She was very excited to wake up her Mommy, that did happen to much anymore as most of the time Caleb would ask Bella to let Hanna sleep because she would usually wake up with morning sickness and Caleb wanted to let her sleep as long as possible before the vomiting began.

The two and a half year old climbed up on to her parents bed. "Mommy." Bella whispered as she climbed under the covers of her parents bed. "Hey sleepy head, why are you up so early." Hanna asked moving some of Bella's hair behind her ear. Hanna missed having her sweet daughter waking her up in the morning, she loved it because it was the only time Bella was really calm.

"Daddy." Bella sighed rolling her eyes. "Hey, be nice to your Daddy." Hanna laughed tickling The little girl who resembled her so much.

"Mommy, where Cody?" Bella asked. The loveable dog was always either cuddled up in his cozy bed or secretly sneaking in her bed. "Daddy took him to Nanny and Papa's house." Hanna answered pulling the blankets over Bella noticing she was starting to shiver.

"Daddy's wakin up everyone to early dis mornin." She giggled moving closer to her mother. Hanna looked over at the clock and realised it was almost five thirty. "Come on let's get you dressed." She sighed. Just like her daughter she hated getting up early.

"Why are your pjs on the fan." Hanna yelled as she turned on the light and entered the room. "I took dem or cause it too hot but den I got bored and wanted to watch Aladdin so I threw dem around da room and my top got stuck up der so I tried to get it back wif my pants but den they get stuck too." Bella recited adorably looking into Hanna's eyes.

"You're definitely my child, crazy girl." Hanna smiled giving Bella a kiss before setting her on the ground and taking her pull up off.

Hanna helped Bella put on a new pull up since Hanna and Caleb did not want any accidents on the plane and then she began to do her hair. "Bella what do you want to bring to New York?" Hanna asked knowing if Bella had it her way they would be bringing her entire bedroom.

"Umm...Bunny, McDonald's and dats it." Bella smiled. Hanna was shocked this was going to be the easiest trip ever, last time when they went to Philadelphia her and Caleb hand to pry Bella off her crib as she refused to leave without it.

"You don't want to bring Daddy & I?" Hanna said faking sadness. Bella faced dropped in a second. "No..No..No." Bella stuttered turning around and facing her Mommy, giving her a big hug. "I no mean to mak you sad." Bella spluttered out beginning to cry. "I was only kidding Belle Belle." Hanna apologised pulling her sweetheart of a daughter onto her lap.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too."

* * *

"That was the worst fucking flight of my life." Hanna murmured under her breath. It was true, definitely the worst flight ever. First their flight was delayed for three hours and when they finally got on the plane Bella freaked out over the height and had an epic tantrum screaming and crying, all the way from LA to New York, for six hours.

Bella whimpered clinging onto Caleb's chest sucking her thumb while she was wrapped up in her pink blanket, finally falling asleep after wearing herself out from crying.

"Can we just get the bags and goto the hotel." Caleb said trying to ease the tension. He knew Hanna wasn't mad at Bella, she was just stressed and tired and having your child screaming for six hours probably wouldn't help.

"I don't mind, I'm gonna get some donuts, I've been craving them all day, do you want anything?" Hanna asked intertwining their hand. "No I'm fine, I'll go grab the bags.' He replied giving her a peck on the lips and walking away with their daughter.

"Daddy, I wanna go nigh-nigh's." Bella whined from his arms. His little princess looked absolutely exhausted, her hair was a mess and her little face was red from crying. "You can go to sleep here if you want."

He replied trying to get her to relax. "Too loud." She replied, her eyelids were dropping, she was six hours past her nap. "Can you see your bag?" Caleb asked trying to distract her. "Ova der." Bella said pointing at the Disney themed suite case.

Caleb smiled. "Good spotting." He placed Bella on the side of the conveyer belt so she wouldn't have to sit on the ground and grabbed her bag. "Caleb, I'm gonna die." Hanna murmured walking up behind him.

He gave her a confused look. "Why?" Hanna rolled her eyes. "They're out of donuts." She said, neither of the two noticing Bella climbing onto the conveyer belt to play with someone's bag. "Are your cravings that bag?"

She nodded. "I'll go get you some when we get to the hotel." He said giving her a hug. "Thank you, I love you." She whispered in his ear. "I love you too." He whispered back giving her a kiss on the lips. Suddenly Hanna demeanour changed.

"Where's Bella." She yelled. The couple frantically started looking for there daughter, calling out her name and everything. Then Hanna spotted her dead asleep on top of someone's bag on the conveyer belt.

"What are you doing." Hanna laughed picking her up. "Takin nap." Bella yawned pulling the blanket around herself. "Did you have a fun little ride." Caleb laughed kissing the top of her head. "Yes Dada." She smiled up at him beginning to suck her thumb.

* * *

"Hey Em." Hanna smiled accepting her FaceTime request. "Lily & Jasmine are driving me crazy today." Emily blurted out. "Why." Hanna laughed as she watched Caleb play my little pony with Bella out on the balcony,

she absolutely loved it and found it hilarious when Caleb would play girly games with Bella, she definitely knew she married the sweetest (even though he didn't like to be called sweet) man in the world.

 _"They broke the speakers on the TV because the volume was up so loud." Hanna tried her best not to laugh. "Well at least they didn't make your significant other vomit after a tea party." This comment caused Emily to smile. "What did Bella do?"_

 _"Cody sit." Bella scolded the dog that was wearing a crown. "Dis for you." Bella said handing Caleb a crown. "Thank you." He smiled at his daughter who was currently wearing a Sleeping Beauty dress. "You dink dis." Bella said pretending pour water. "Oh no, why der no water?" Bella asked looking up at him. "Would you like me to get you some?" Caleb asked picking up the tiny pink teapot._

 _"No I get it." Bella huffed stealing the teapot away from him and running off to the bathroom. "Hey Cody." Caleb said giving the German Shepard a pat before taking the crown off that was clearly irritating the dog. "I bak." Bella announced walking back into the room and poor water in Caleb's teacup and Cody's bowl. "Dink dink." Bella said clinking her glass with Caleb._

 _About half and hour later and two pots of water drunk Hanna finally returned from her shopping trip. "What are you three doing." She greeted with a big smile on her face. "Tea pary." Bella smiled at her mother hugging her leg. "Tell Mommy what you didn't today?" Caleb said smiling at his daughter. "I get all da water by mysel."_

 _Hanna's smile instantly dropped. "Babe where did she get the water from." She asked looking very concerned. "The bathroom, why." He asked confused. "Bella can't reach the sink or the bathtub." She said hoping Caleb would realise on his own. "Bella where did you get the water from?"_

 _"Da toilet." She giggled. "Oh my god Bella." Caleb said running off to the bathroom to throw up. "You are such a good girl." Hanna laughed picking her daughter up. "Now let's go wash you mouth." Hanna said carrying Bella off to the kitchen._

"Ali would die if any of our kids did that." Emily laughed chocking on her water. "What are you two laughing at?" Caleb interrupted walking in with Bella asleep on his shoulder. "Nothing." Hanna smiled looking away.

"I've gotta go Han, Elijah just puked all over his shirt." Emily sighed hanging up. "Are you gonna text them about the quints now?" Caleb asked lying Bella between them and climbing under the covers himself. "I'm doing it right now."

"They're about to get the shock of their lives."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. I have officially decided that I will be continuing both my stories. I can't wait for you to read both of them. They will be updated very soon xx - KindOfCrazy


End file.
